


The Birth of Black Widow

by BrinaWriter8



Series: The Black Widow Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Early Modern Era, F/M, Origin Story, Pre-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrinaWriter8/pseuds/BrinaWriter8
Summary: Taken from a very young age, Natalia Romanoff is brought to the Red Room by the KGB and given her name by a woman who she must call the Mistress. Trained, tortured, and tormented, Natalia and other young girls climb the latter in becoming highly trained assassins and spies for their home country of Russia. Soon Natalia is regarded as the best student and is known as one of the greatest assassins in the world.However once Natalia gets on the government's and SHIELD's radar, she is confronted with the stark red in her ledger and comes face to face with the skilled archer Clint Barton, known by his codename of Hawkeye, and must decide her place in the world.To be a Russian assassin or a SHIELD spy?





	The Birth of Black Widow

Russia; 1988

When the large oak doors opened, what the girl had been expecting wasn't what she got.

Instead of soundproof metal walls and the ongoing sounds of screaming girls, she was gifted with the sight of grand wooden pillars holding up the rather high ceiling. There was a familiar sound of shoes squeaking on recently polished floors, but what drew her attention in that moment was the chandelier that hung low on the ceiling. The candles that were lit within it illuminated the grand lobby of the mansion, and gave it a warm atmosphere that the thinly painted walls and amount of dark chocolate coloured wood helped achieve. Even from where she stood in the middle of the front doorway, she could tell that once she walked inside, on either side of her would be a grand staircase that led to God knows where. However, also from where she stood, she could plainly see the woman that stood in the middle of the lobby, a clipboard in hand and a pen at the ready in the other. Even though she couldn't see her eyes from where the girl stood, she could tell that they were currently making eye contact, and it felt the most intense.

Two men flanked the girl's sides, and with a small shove from the one on her left, the girl moved forward. She felt like weights were tied around her waist and were pulling her down the longer she walked. Her legs felt stiff and with each movement she took, each ticking of the clock that she knew was somewhere in the large room, the girl felt like she might throw up. The urge was there but she tried her best to keep pushing it down, especially when she came upon the woman and now stood before her. Her eyes, however, were on her feet.

Above her the woman spoke, after at least a minute or two of just staring down at the shy girl. "I thought I told you to make sure she was above the age of six."

The man on her right spoke first. "She looks older than what she really is, so we decided it wouldn't be a problem."

The woman however, wasn't amused by the answer. "I don't give a shit if she looked twenty, she's below the average age limit. Taking in girls any younger than six never ends well. It didn't the last three times, it most certainly won't now either."

"I'm sure she'll impress you, miss," the same one said and the girl didn't see the woman's gesture, but once the men were gone from her sides and the front doors behind her closed with a loud bang, she knew it had been along the lines of get out.

"Look up," the woman demanded and, not wanting anything bad to happen to her after just arriving, the girl glanced up at the woman and was able to get a better look at her. The woman was young, with smooth skin and not so heavy make up. Her brown hair was pulled back into a bun and her lips were pursed with wonderment at the small child standing before her. "How old are you, little one?"

"Four," the girl uttered and the woman rolled her eyes. "But I have an early birthday so." Behind the woman, the girl could see girls either two years older than her or ten years older than her dancing to a song she couldn't hear well but they were doing ballet. She couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way all of them moved, with such grace and fertility. "Why are they dancing?" She couldn't help but ask.

But the woman didn't truly answer that question, at least she thought so. "They are training. And that's why you're here, to train like them. Do you want to train like them?"

She watched them carefully. The way their feet moved, how the sweat dribbled down their bodies, how their arms reached high into the sky and did many beautiful motions that were just so powerful. However, she answered with a simple, "I don't know."

The woman sighed, seemingly defeated. The woman leaned down on one knee and looked the girl right into her eyes. "You will train with them and like them anyways, no matter how much you may hate it. Do you have any family? Mother or father? Sister or brother?"

"I...I don't know. I never met my parents." Or more over, she never got the chance to.

"What is your name?"

"I'm not sure I have one," she answered honestly.

"Well then, I shall give you one. And easily, I choose Natalia. Natalia Romanov. Do you like it?" She nodded. "Good. From now on you will be Natalia Romanov, and soon, if you become a good or excellent student who I cherish, you will earn a name that best represents you."

The woman held out her hand and without must hesitation, but knowing regret, four-year-old Natalia Romanov took her hand within her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
